


Rookie

by Merit



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tradition to get the rookie drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Her mother had never wanted her to be a cop. “All those men,” she said, her mouth twisting up in a moue of distaste, “What will people think?”

Beth loved being a cop. She loved the feel of her gun on her back, the thrill when she solved a case and that she didn’t have to hold her fucking tongue. And despite what her mother thought, there were women, _plenty_ of women. She rose quickly through the ranks and it wasn’t long before her captain was recommending that she take the detective’s exam. She passed and soon she was shifting offices.

She met Angie on her first day. Angie had been leaning back in her chair, a dangerous smile on her face as she watched Beth walk through the department. At the end of the first day, they all took her out for drinks and got her drunk.

“A tradition. We get the rookie wasted and then laugh when they stagger home,” Angie had said, smiling broadly as she handed Beth another drink. “You’re not chicken, are you?” Beth had laughed, the sound maybe a little too loud but it didn’t matter, because she was drunk and surrounded by her fellow cops. She took the glass out of Angie’s hand; her fingers wet from the condensation, and swallowed it whole. Angie’s eyes never left her.

“I’ve never backed down. I’m going to be the best,” she said, her voice rough from all the drinks. Angie threw her head back, neck long, skin warm, hair curling around her like a cloak and it was only a moment, only a moment that Beth wanted, but still. It burned her. Through veins, like electric, down her toes and Beth shivered.

“You cold?” Angie said and she swung an arm around Beth, bringing her close to her body. Slowly Beth let her hand rest at Angie’s waist. “You know, that’s good,” Angie whispered, right into her ear, her breath hot against Beth’s skin, “I like fire. I like a bit of competition.”

“You’re going to get in,” Beth said roughly, meeting Angie’s eyes. Angie’s eyes darkened and then she laughed, warm vibrations going through Beth’s skin. “I’m going to be the best, so you had better watch out.”

“Oh I’ll be watching,” Angie said, her arm tightening around Beth before she suddenly shifted away, Beth feeling her absence coldly. “But first. Another round!” She called out and the whole bar seemed to shout out their agreement, the noise rocking against Beth.

Beth was full of drink, full of heat, as she watched Angie swagger up to the bar. Angie seemed to notice, because she threw a wink back to Beth.

“It’s a promise,” Beth whispered, Angie’s dark eyes on her. Because Beth was a cop now and she wanted to be the best.

And her mother had thought men were going to be the problem. Beth could have laughed. Instead she took another drink when Angie came back and didn’t say a fucking word when she felt Angie’s hand on her thigh. Instead she grinned, bright and vicious.

This was going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Treat, treat, treat... :D


End file.
